Até que a morte nos separe
by Julia Menezes
Summary: Eu NÃO posso acreditar que Olho Tonto Moody tenha me colocado nessa fria! Logo na minha primeira missão como Auror vou ter que ficar MESES fingindo ser a esposa trouxa de James ridículo Potter. Que Merlin me dê paciência.
1. Dia 0 - parte 1

**Disclamer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. São todos criações da querida JK Rowling.**

**Universo pseudo alternativo.**

* * *

**Dia 0**

_Londres, Segunda Feira, 1 de Setembro._

_Apartamento Lily Evans._

_7h10_

A luz do dia entra pela frestinha da minha janela iluminando meu quarto bagunçado.

Roupas jogadas por todos os lados, livros esparramados no chão, pergaminhos no meio dos lençóis, tinteiros e penas entre os porta-retratos da cômoda, uma toalha pendurada na cabeceira da cama. Eu precisava ser menos bagunceira.

Que horas são?

Concentro toda a minha energia para erguer a cabeça e escanear o quarto a procura do meu despertador.

Onde foi mesmo que eu o deixei?

Passo a mão por baixo do meu travesseiro e logo o encontro. As letrinhas digitais indicam que são 7h10. Faltam 20 minutos ainda. Que Beleza!

Volto a dormir.

Vinte minutos depois ouço um barulho ensurdecedor.

Acordo assustada, saltando da cama.

Que idéia idiota essa minha de dormir com o despertador colado no meu ouvido. Meu coração está disparado, estou até mesmo suada.

- Lily, desligue esse negócio! – Amos implora enquanto esconde o rosto nos lençóis.

É mesmo, tinha me esquecido que ele estava aqui.

- Desculpe, Amos.

Deixo minha "visita" curtindo o resto de tempo de sono ao qual tem direito e corro para o banheiro.

Tomo uma chuveirada gelada para acordar de verdade.

É hoje.

Hoje finalmente eu vou ganhar minha primeira missão como auror. Nem posso acreditar.

Depois de três anos de treinamento e mais um ano de molho na parte administrativa, um pouco de ação.

Estou louca para saber para qual tipo de missão eu serei encarregada. Não vai ser nada muito complexo, afinal sou uma novata ainda. Mas só de sair de trás da mesa do escritório já me sinto feliz.

Na cozinha preparo uma vitamina de morango para começar bem meu dia.

Estou terminando meu café quando Amos surge embrulhado nos lençóis com o rosto todo amassado. Ele está com um roxo enorme no pescoço. Cortesia de Lily Evans.

- Bom dia – Ele me da um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Eu coloco um pouco de café em uma xícara para ele – Dormiu bem?

Amos da um sorrisinho malicioso. Claro que ele dormiu bem.

Ninguém que dorme comigo dorme mal.

Coloco algumas torradas, requeijão e frutas na mesa para Amos e me levanto.

Ele faz cara de surpreso.

– Preciso ir Amos, - Explico mais ou menos minha saída repentina - mas pode ficar e comer tudo o que quiser. Deixe as chaves embaixo do tapete da porta, ok?

- Ok – Ele não parece muito feliz - Quando nos vemos novamente, ruiva?

- Não sei, hoje vou receber minha primeira missão.

Amos fecha a cara.

- Tudo bem.

Ele se levanta, me abraça por trás e da um beijo no meu pescoço

- Você não vai mais precisar fazer essas coisas quando nos casarmos.

E lá vem ele estragar as coisas com papos machistas de bruxo sangue-puro. Poxa, estávamos indo tão bem até agora.

Porque eles sempre fazem isso?

- Fazer que coisas? – Me faço de desentendida propositalmente.

- Trabalhar.

Uma pena... O que Amos tem de bonito tem de machista. E eu que cheguei a pensar que ele tinha potencial.

Vou ter que acabar com a festa dele.

Bom, deixarei esse assunto para outra hora, tenho que ir para o trabalho.

Me desvencilho do abraço dele e vou até a porta.

- Vou indo nessa.

- Me manda uma carta quando voltar para casa.

- Claro.

Que não.

Não vou mandar carta nenhuma para você.

Não pretendo vê-lo.

O beijo rápido que dou nele antes de sair será o último gostinho da minha pessoa que ele vai sentir.

- '' -

_Londres, Segunda Feira, 1 de Setembro._

_Apartamento James Potter + Sirius Black._

_7h30_

Sinto algo roçando no meu rosto. Algo macio. Peitos.

Sorrio.

Como é bom acordar com a sensação de um par de belos seios colados no rosto!

Unm, engraçado, não me lembro de ter trazido nenhuma mulher para a minha cama essa noite.

A coisa macia continua roçando no meu rosto.

- Bom dia, querido! – A voz zombeteira de meu colega de apartamento e melhor amigo faz com que eu finalmente resolva abrir meus olhos.

Dou de cara com uma visão do inferno: a bunda de Sirius Black.

- PUTA MERDA, ALMOFADINHAS! FILHO DA PUTA!

Sirius sai do meu quarto gargalhando e me larga em estado de choque.

Demoro alguns minutos para conseguir processar a idéia de que acordei com a bunda dele na minha cara. Só então me levanto e corro para o banheiro tentar desinfetar meu rosto do traseiro de Sirius Black.

Ele não perde por esperar. Deixa só esse maldito pegar no sono hoje a noite.

Deixa só.

Depois de 20 minutos debaixo da água quente finalmente me sinto limpo o suficiente para sair.

Cara, que raiva desse desgraçado! Vou mijar no travesseiro dele.

Não...

Pior...

Vou esconder o soninho de Sirius Black.

Isso mesmo.

Sirius Black, o solteirão mais cobiçado entre as bruxas de 12 a 50 anos dorme com uma mantinha azul com hipogrifos prateados dançantes. Ele a chama de Soninho e dorme com essa porcaria na cara todas as noites.

Minha missão de hoje é escondê-la.

Aposto que ele vai chorar.

A última vez que fizemos isso foi em Hogwarts, quando tínhamos 12 anos. Sirius ficou tão nervoso que teve um ataque histérico e precisou ficar internado na ala hospitalar por uma semana.

Hoje em dia ele finge que não dorme mais com o soninho. Mas eu já vi que ele o deixa escondido debaixo do travesseiro.

Saio do banheiro e o cachorro está lendo o jornal em uma das poltronas de couro marrom da sala, todo sorrisos.

Você não perde por esperar, Almofadinhas.

- E ae? – Ele acena com a cabeça para mim quando eu passo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E ae? – Respondo enquanto mato a garrafa de leite tomando diretamente da garrafa. Esse é o bom de morar com seu melhor amigo: Poder fazer o tipo de nojeiras que deixariam qualquer mulher em estado de pânico.

Dou um belo de um arroto. Pego minhas chaves e vou saindo.

- Falow – me despeço.

Eu poderia andar dois quarteirões até a porta do prédio onde fica a sede do Ministério de Segurança Bruxa (mais conhecido como MSB), mas hoje estou de mal humor por motivos referentes a bundas na minha cara. Aparato nos fundos de um PUB caindo aos pedaços no centro de Londres e entro pela porta de trás.

- Dia – cumprimento Jhonny o porteiro do MSB e garçom do PUB nas horas vagas.

- Dia.

Busco no fundo de minha mente a palavra de entrada do mês...

- Ovo frito com manteiga.

- Pegue sua senha no caixa.

Vou até o caixa, como sempre, mostro meu crachá e entro na porta da cozinha, que na realidade é a porta do MSB.

São 8h10 da manhã e o lugar já está atulhado de Aurores correndo de um lado para o outro. Por aqui as coisas são sempre assim. O setor administrativo, Ministério da Magia, ou Ministério dos Coxinhas (MC para os mais íntimos) não sabe fazer nada sem a supervisão de um Auror. Somos chamados para as coisas mais absurdas que se pode imaginar, desde crimes hediondos até xícaras de café enfeitiçadas. Tem que ter muita paciência com os Coxinhas. Muita mesmo.

Caminho lentamente até o departamento 15: "Tráfico de Itens Mágicos", onde, infelizmente, eu trabalho. Fui transferido para cá depois de um incidente envolvendo algemas e a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Esse lugar é o mais chato que existe.

Passo o dia inteiro lidando com os Coxinhas.

E, cara, eles são chatos.

Nem bem sento em minha mesa, já aparece um deles para me encher o saco.

- Senhor Potter, Bom dia! – O rosto de Cornelius Fudge surge na minha lareira.

- Bom dia, senhor Fudge! – Respondo educadamente.

- Precisamos resolver aquele quesito dos tapetes voadores. Enviei o relatório sexta feira a noite, o senhor leu?

"Ao contrário do senhor, eu tenho uma vida e não trabalho de final de semana" – É o que eu gostaria de responder, mas não o faço. Aprendi da pior maneira possível a manter minha boca calada.

- Sim senhor. Inclusive, eu estou agendando uma reunião com o Departamento de Itens Mágicos. Precisava saber qual a sua disponibilidade.

Fudge não gosta muito da minha resposta, mas concorda em agendar a reunião. Vai ser uma daquelas em que eu vou usar meus óculos de ilusão. Esses óculos são uma maravilha, eles projetam meus olhos piscando como se eu estivesse acordado, mas na realidade estou no 15º sono. Foi uma idéia genial criá-los.

Meus pensamentos se evaporam com a entrada nada discreta do meu antigo chefe em minha sala.

Olho Tonto Moody praticamente explode a porta do Departamento 15.

- POTTER!

Me levanto com um salto. O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Senhor!

- Tenho uma missão para você! Venha comigo, para o Departamento de Investigação.

Olho de relance para a mesa do Senhor Collins, meu novo chefe, ele ainda não chegou.

- Deixe que depois eu resolvo as coisas com o Bife – Olho Tonto me empurra com força para fora do escritório.

As pessoas chamam Senhor Collins de Bife, até hoje não sei por quê.

Acompanho os passos mancos de Olho Tonto pelos corredores movimentados do MSB. Moody perdeu uma das pernas em alguma das milhões de missões em que ele serviu, perdeu a perna e um dos olhos. No lugar do olho perdido ele colocou outro, um olho de vidro enfeitiçado. É daí que vem o apelido dele.

- Eu preciso de uma pessoa mais experiente para essa missão. – Ele me para antes de entrar em sua sala - Vou te dar essa ultima chance, Potter. Não me decepcione.

- Sim senhor!

Uma nova chance! Meu estomago todo se contorce de ansiedade. Não posso acreditar, preciso dar o melhor de mim nessa missão. Porque se eu tiver que passar o resto dos meus dias no DP 15 vou morrer de tédio aos 25 anos.

Moody abre a porta e eu quase entro em parafuso.

O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- " -

_MSB – Departamento de Investigação._

_9h00_

Minha primeira missão! Não posso nem acreditar.

Depois desse tempo todo!

Tamborilo meus dedos na mesa de Olho Tonto Moody. Estou nervosa, ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Vários minutos se passam e nada de Moody voltar de sei lá eu onde ele foi.

Estou começando a ficar um pouco brava. Odeio esperar.

É então que escuto o barulho da porta se abrir e me levanto.

Lá vem ele, meu querido chefe.

- Evans. – ele faz sinal para que eu volte a me sentar – Demorei para voltar porque estava atrás do seu parceiro nessa missão.

Parceiro? Ninguém me disse nada sobre um parceiro! Estou completamente apta a trabalhar sozinha! Treinei anos para isso!

Disfarço minha insatisfação com um meio sorriso.

Meu meio sorriso se dissolve instantaneamente quando eu vejo meu parceiro entrar na sala.

A NÃO! ELE NÃO!

- Potter – Moody empurra James imbecil Potter para dentro do escritório dele e fecha a porta com um estalo – Sente aí do lado da Evans.

James Ridículo Potter se senta do meu lado com os olhos esbugalhados. O que Moody tem na cabeça? Colocar esse cara em uma missão depois do que ele fez no fatídico incidente da Copa Mundial de Quadribol?

Que Morgana me ilumine nessa missão!

- Vamos aos detalhes! – Moody faz um barulho estranho ao se sentar, deve ser aquela perna de madeira dele rangendo. Ele pega alguns relatórios e nos entrega. Uma cópia para cada. – Leiam e podemos discutir o assunto.

São relatórios com números altíssimos de acidentes envolvendo itens mágicos ilegais vendidos na Inglaterra nos últimos três anos. E lá no meio deles há o perfil de uma gangue que eles desconfiam ser a responsável por esses crimes.

Pelo que eu consegui captar parece que essa gangue tem se passado por uma família trouxa vivendo em um bairro de classe média na cidade de Liverpool. Eles usam essa fachada para não levantar suspeitas. Muito inteligentes.

Moddy pigarra chamando minha atenção.

Olho para o lado e noto que meu "parceiro" já terminou de ler. Potter está ridiculamente sério. Como se ele ainda tivesse algum tipo de respeito no MSB. Todo mundo aqui o chama de secretamente de Jimmy Acorrentado.

Fala sério.

Não acredito que vou ter que trabalhar com o Jimmy Acorrentado.

- Vou entregar outros relatórios para vocês lerem enquanto arrumam suas malas.

- Malas? – Jimmy Acorrentado faz a pergunta que eu pretendia fazer.

- Isso mesmo! Vocês dois vão trabalhar juntos nessa investigação como Aurores infiltrados. Vão adentrar a comunidade desse bairro de classe média trouxa e averiguar qualquer atitude suspeita.

Eu sou nascida trouxa, sei muito bem como me camuflar em um bairro de classe média de Liverpool. Não preciso de um parceiro.

Está cada vez mais difícil eu disfarçar que não estou nada feliz com essa situação.

- Vamos providenciar todo o material necessário para a investigação. Vocês dois vão passar pela base de comando e depois de um treinamento básico irão para o que será o lar de vocês enquanto a missão durar. Aqui nesse envelope, estão todas as instruções básicas de como chegar na base e quem procurar para o treinamento.

Moody entrega um envelope pardo para cada um. Ele então abre uma das gavetas da escrivaninha dele e tira de lá um pacote.

- Aqui estão as alianças de vocês.

- Alianças?

- Sim – Moody nos encara como se não tivéssemos sacado algo super óbvio - vocês vão se infiltrar como um casal recém casado. Serão o Sr e Sra Evans.

**NA**

**Tive essa ideia outro dia desses.**

**Queria saber o que vocês acharam! Acho que tem potencial para continuação. E vocês?**

**Beijos**


	2. Dia 0 - parte 2

Dia 0

_MSB – Departamento de Investigação._

_9h40_

Eu sinto um pouco como se meu orgulho de macho tivesse sido jogado esgoto abaixo feito um cocô gigante. Evans? Porque não Potter?

– Senhor e Senhora Evans? – Evans já não consegue mais disfarçar o desagrado que sente por estar nessa missão com a minha pessoa.

Qual é gente? Foram só algemas!

– Isso mesmo. – Moody, impaciente como sempre, não da trela para as frescuras de Lily Evans. – Vocês viverão em uma casa padrão, em um condomínio fechado onde acreditamos que os suspeitos residem. E irão fazer amizade com todos os vizinhos. Terão que se comportar como um casal trouxa normal indo ao trabalho todos os dias pela manhã e voltando às 17h.

Senhor e Senhora Evans...

Potter é mil vezes mais legal do que Evans.

A ruiva sempre leva vantagem sobre mim, só porque tem esse belo par de peitos de tamanho e forma ideais, que caberiam direitinho nas minhas mãos. Isso não é nada justo!

Mas tudo bem! Essa é minha chance de recuperar o crédito que eu perdi na copa mundial de Quadribol. Vou pegar esses traficantes cretinos em menos de uma semana, sozinho...

Lily Evans vai ficar tão impressionada, que vai se desculpar, devo acrescentar um pequeno detalhe: em público, por ter me chamado de incompetente. Vai implorar pelo meu perdão!

Só não digo que serei chefe dela porque eu seria demitido por assédio sexual em menos de três dias.

Cara, como é que eu vou conseguir morar com uma mulher dessas por tempo indeterminado?

Ela é tipo...

Não sei nem explicar.

Foi quando eu a vi pela primeira vez naquela estação de trem indo para Hogwarts que eu descobri que garotas podem ser legais. E, mesmo depois de anos, eu sempre fico muito nervoso perto dela, não consigo balbuciar duas palavras direito.

E vou ter que MORAR com ela!

Ela vai me achar mais ridículo do que já me acha atualmente.

– Potter! – Moody me tira de meus devaneios de forma abrupta – Você concorda com essa missão?

–Sim senhor! – Percebo que essa é a primeira vez que eu digo alguma coisa desde que entrei nessa sala – Concordo senhor.

- Ótimo. – Ele parece bastante satisfeito.

Se tem uma pessoa que eu admiro é esse cara. Ele não desistiu de mim mesmo depois daquela mancada que eu dei. Sei que só não fui demitido porque ele mexeu uns pauzinhos.

Não se preocupe Moody, você não vai se arrepender da sua decisão.

E por pensar em meu chefe, ele está nos encarando com o rosto vermelho de raiva nesse exato momento.

- Posso saber... – Ele se levanta da cadeira de couro preta dele e fica com o rosto bem próximo de onde Lily e eu estamos – O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI AINDA?

Evans da um pulo do lugar onde está sentada (ela não está acostumada com o gênio tempestuoso do melhor Auror dos últimos 100 anos), eu apenas cruzo os braços com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Você não nos disse aonde é a base de comando, a senha e o horário da abertura do portal.

- É isso mesmo - Moody se senta novamente. – Aprenda com ele Evans... SEMPRE ALERTA!

Há estou rindo internamente da cara de taxo de Lily Evans, ela está vermelha feito um pimentão gigantesco. Quem é o incompetente agora, RUIVA?

Olho-Tonto nos entrega dois pedaços de pergaminho aparentemente vazios.

- Os pergaminhos vão mostrar as coordenadas a serem tomadas. Decorem o que está escrito, pois eles vão se autodestruir assim que forem lidos. Agora... FORA DAQUI!

Evans corre feito uma doida para fora da sala, acho que ficou com medo de Moody. Eu permaneço parado onde estou...

- Senhor...

- Todo bruxo que se preze sabe do que aconteceu com você na copa de quadribol... Além disso, tem o seu pai, que foi um Auror muito famoso. O sobrenome Potter chamaria muita atenção – Moody pisca seu olho bom para mim.

A que ótimo.

Meu pai.

Preciso falar com ele sobre minha nova missão.

_MSB – cafeteria_

_10h50_

"Lanchonete da dona Naná, biscoitos com manteiga, 14h30"

– Aí! – dou um berro quando o papel pega fogo queimando meus dedos. E não é que esse pergaminho realmente se autodestruiu? Olho-Tonto é mesmo mega paranóico.

– Lily! – Héstia Jones (Eca) chega perto de mim balançando os cabelos compridos e sedosos dela de um lado para o outro. – Fiquei sabendo que vai receber sua primeira missão hoje. Meus parabéns.

Há. Como se eu fosse acreditar que ela quer mesmo me dar parabéns, ela veio apenas fuçar minha vida como ela sempre faz com a vida dos outros.

Jones para na minha frente piscando seus grandes olhos castanhos e sorrindo como se fosse a pessoa mais simpática do mundo.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa querida – ela coloca a mão no meu ombro e eu controlo minha vontade de dar-lhe uma rasteira. – A primeira missão é sempre mais simples. A minha, por exemplo, foi apenas guiar o MINISTRO DA MAGIA em uma viagem para a embaixada Italiana, nada demais, claro.

Claro. Você nem veio até aqui para contar vantagem sobre a minha pessoa como sempre. Eu só queria saber por que ela tem essa necessidade de ficar se exibindo para mim. Talvez ela seja lésbica e queira meu corpinho nu.

ECA.

Sai de mim!

– Héstia, você não vai acreditar! – Dorcas surge do nada saltitando feito uma cabrita. – Vi Remus Lupin por aqui e ele estava procurando por VOCÊ!

Jones começa a procurar um espelho por todos os lados.

– Merlin! Como eu estou?

Ela sempre teve esse tombo gigantesco por Remus, um dos meninos mais meigos e fofos de todo o universo, que nunca deu trela para ela. Remus não da trela para ninguém.

– Linda! – Dorcas da vários pulinhos junto com Héstia, a coloca para fora da copa desejando boa sorte e dá um tapa na bunda dela: "Mostre a tigresa que existe em você".

Essa Dorcas não tem jeito!

– Agora que nos livramos da gralha – ela pega um café e me força a sentar ao lado dela em um dos banquinhos da copa –, me conte TUDO!

– Não posso contar muita coisa – suspiro.

- Nossa quanto desanimo... Sua missão é limpar coco de rato nos esgotos do ministério dos coxinhas?

– Antes fosse...

– Affe...

– Só posso contar que meu parceiro de missão é...

Somos interrompidas por uma multidão que invade a pequena copa do MSB.

Várias pessoas vêm pulando com faixas e bexigas. Vejo a senhora Smitsh carregando um bolo que não sei de onde ela tirou. No meio da galera Frank Longbotton e (quem diria que ele estivesse mesmo por aqui?) Remus Lupin carregam garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

E lá, no centro de toda a confusão, está um James Potter todo exibido com um chapéu de festa roxo com estrelas douradas e na ponta um cata vento.

Tem como ser mais ridículo que isso?

– CARA PARABÉNS! – Peter Pettigrew praticamente beija os pés de Potter.

Dorcas olha para minha expressão de desanimo e para o sorriso convencido de James Potter...

– Ah não vai me dizer que ele é seu parceiro?

Suspiro.

– Ai amiga!

Dor não consegue terminar de falar, pois Remus Lupin vem nos oferecer um pedaço de bolo.

Que querido esse menino.

– Meninas, querem um pedaço de bolo? – ele sorri docemente para nós.

"Ai, Remus, não é do bolo que eu quero um pedaço", eu penso.

– Pode ser – Dor arranca o pratinho de bolo das mãos dele. Remus a encara levemente assustado.

– TPM? – ele me pergunta com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Não sei.

– Estou ansiosa! – Dor diz entre uma garfada e outra. – É muita informação em pouco tempo! Imagina isso Rem, Lily e James em uma missão JUNTOS!

– O QUE?

– Você não sabia?

– Lily... – Remus se senta ao meu lado e passa o braço por trás de mim me abraçando. – Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira!

– Gente! É da minha carreira que estamos falando. Não vou estragar tudo por causa de um quatro olhos incompetente.

Meus dois amigos trocam olhares cúmplices. Legal, ninguém tem fé em mim.

– Qualquer coisa eu acorrento ele.

Caímos os três na gargalhada.

Só rindo mesmo.

Paramos de rir quando Héstia surge na copa procurando Remus.

– E essa é minha deixa para sair correndo daqui – ele foge a tempo de não ser visto pela gralha.

– E eu preciso passar em casa antes de ir para minha missão...

– Boa sorte amiga.

Dorcas me abraça como se eu estivesse indo para guerra.

Antes de sair jogo meu copinho de plástico na cabeça do Potter. Ele pergunta qual é o meu problema.

Estou apenas aproveitando a última chance que tenha de desabafar minhas frustrações através da violência (moral ou física) contra a pessoa dele.

Uma última vez antes de sermos Sr. e Sra. Evans.

_Apartamento de James Potter e Sirius Black_

_12h_

Tive que fugir da festinha que fizeram para mim lá no escritório, porque se não perderia a hora. Esse pessoal arranja qualquer motivo para não trabalhar, não é mesmo?

Chego em casa e dou de cara com Sirius parado exatamente onde eu o deixei hoje de manhã.

– E ae?

Sirius tem me preocupado ultimamente.

Depois da morte do tio Alphad, único parente vivo que se importava com ele, o cara tem passado dias vagabundeando por aí sem se dedicar a nada.

Às vezes ele fica dias sem sair do apartamento. Ele diz que ama a vida de não fazer nada... Mas acho que ele precisa de um objetivo, ou vai acabar ficando maluco das idéias.

– Mas já?

– Só estou passando para pegar minha mudança.

– Cara, que frescura! Foi só uma brincadeira!

– Cara, não é isso! Vou estar em uma missão!

Sirius nem tem tempo de se recuperar da primeira notícia e já é surpreendido por outro grande acontecimento: Meus pais no nosso apartamento.

A porta se abre com um estalo.

O senhor Potter entra com muita pompa esbarrando em uma caixa de pizza vazia que estava jogada de qualquer jeito no meio da sala.

Ele olha para a caixa com uma expressão de puro nojo e depois me encara com seus olhos cinzentos.

– Como assim te colocaram em uma missão?

É, eu desconfiei que ele tivesse ouvido falar nisso.

Claro que papai não iria me dizer um simples "parabéns meu filho, estou orgulhoso". Não. O senhor Potter nunca dá o braço a torcer. E, obviamente, não sente nenhum orgulho de ser meu pai. Sou a maior decepção da vida dele. Sei disso.

– Charlus – mamãe entra logo atrás dele, ela olha de cara feia para papai e depois se vira para mim com os olhos cheios de preocupação. – Filho, você tem certeza de que está preparado para isso? Não quer esperar mais um pouco.

Obrigado, família, por me apoiar nas minhas decisões mais difíceis e me colocar para frente. Sou mesmo abençoado por ter pais assim.

– Olha, não quero mais saber disso. – Me desvencilho do abraço de minha mãe. Ela parece indignada, nem ligo. – Não preciso do apoio de vocês. Nunca tive mesmo. Vou indo nessa arrumar minhas coisas.

Os dois ficam parados boquiabertos enquanto eu entro no meu quarto sem lhes dar nenhuma atenção.

Eles devem estar torcendo para eu fracassar. Papai porque quer jogar na minha cara que sou um perdedor e não sei fazer nada sem a ajuda dele. Mamãe porque quer que eu volte para casa para ela poder cuidar de mim eternamente.

Nem que eu passe fome, nunca MAIS eu peço uma ajudinha sequer desses dois.

Enquanto eu jogo qualquer coisa dentro da mochila fedida que encontrei dentro do armário escuto a conversa rolando solta na sala...

– Você vá até lá se desculpar, Charlus!

– Mas Dorea...

– Não quero saber! VÁ. ATÉ. LÁ. AGORA... Sirius, querido, como vai? Venha me ajudar a limpar esse apartamento...

– Mas tia... Está tudo uma beleza!

– Sirius...

– Ok. Estou ajudando.

Escuto os passos vagarosos de papai e imediatamente finjo estar super concentrado em dobrar minhas cuecas.

– James... – papai tenta chamar minha atenção. Continuo dobrando minhas cuecas. – Você sabe fazer isso usando magia, sua mãe te ensinou há anos.

É isso que eu chamo de um discurso motivacional e um pedido de desculpas por ser um imbecil. Apenas olho de esguelha para ele e volto a minha tarefa árdua.

– Filho, você sabe que eu sou desse jeito. – Ah, ótimo, agora ele vai apelar para a tática do "estou velho e velhos são assim: chatos". – Sua mãe diz que eu tenho a sensibilidade de uma pedra. O que eu quis dizer foi que me preocupo com você. Filho único, pais mais velhos... Acabamos te mimando demais. Não sei se está maduro o suficiente para uma missão, sabe?

– Eu sei me virar sozinho. Tenho vivido aqui com Sirius nos últimos dois anos e não precisei de nenhuma ajuda sua. Você não tem um pingo de confiança em mim, essa é a verdade.

Meu pai não responde. Eu sei que disse a verdade.

Cara, isso dói.

– Vou mostrar para você, papai. Você ainda vai ter orgulho de mim.

– Filho.

Cansei dessa conversa chata. Com um aceno da varinha termino de arrumar a mala e vou para a sala. Lá encontro um Sirius encolhido em cima de uma cadeira, parecendo um cãozinho assustado enquanto uma vassoura corre pela sala, vários panos flutuam por todos os lados tirando o pó, um esfregão trabalha na cozinha e as louças são lavadas. Mamãe está jogando o lixo para fora com um feitiço.

– James, meu bebê, você não tem nenhuma comida saudável aqui! Vou levar Sirius para umas compras. – Mamãe me dá um beijo na bochecha e pega Sirius pelo cangote. – Vamos Sirius, vamos Charlus! Não queremos que o pequeno Jay Jay se atrase para a primeira missão dele depois do probleminha, não é mesmo?

Sirius me envia um pedido de socorro silencioso.

Sinto muito caro amigo, não vou te livrar dessa. Um pouco de sol não faz mal a ninguém.

Almoço com meus pais e corro para o lugar onde receberei as instruções finais para a missão...

Lily Evans já está lá, não me surpreendo, perdida no meio de um emaranhado de malas. Pra que tudo isso afinal?

Não é como se fossemos passar uma eternidade morando juntos.

Pelo menos assim eu espero.

_Apartamento de Lily Evans_

_12h00_

Chego em casa conturbada. Fico pior ainda quando vejo a cozinha.  
Amos, porque não lavou a louça pelo menos?  
Sabe? Era só lançar um feitiço de nada.  
E ele largou o lençol em cima do sofá! Custava ele ter jogado em cima da cama?  
Nem é a casa dele, por que não deixou tudo arrumado?  
A que ótimo, ele arrumou o quarto.  
O único lugar que eu NÃO queria que arrumassem.  
Como eu vou achar minhas coisas agora?  
Pego a minha mala em cima do armário e começo a tacar minhas roupas dentro dela de qualquer jeito.  
Moody nos deu quatro horas para arrumar tudo. O cara é louco!  
Que roupa eu tenho aqui que combina com uma mulher trouxa de classe média e casada?  
Nenhuma.  
Em quatro horas não dá para passar no shopping e comprar alguma roupa.  
Merlin! O que eu faço?

Não é só em relação às roupas, mas a tudo! Vou morar com uma pessoa e não qualquer pessoa... UM CARA! Um cara BONITO! E convencido... e incompetente. Que pode destruir toda a minha carreira.

Vou ter que compartilhar meu lar com um ser do sexo oposto e terei que ser estritamente profissional.  
Eu não sei nem o que é dividir uma barra de chocolate com outra pessoa, imagina uma vida?  
Aliás, eu mal conheço James Potter.  
Estudamos juntos e tudo o mais, só que eu não trocava mais do que duas palavras com ele.  
Tudo bem, teve a época na qual ele encasquetou que precisava sair comigo de qualquer jeito. Ele ficava me perseguindo por todos os cantos e me irritando. Mas isso foi quando tínhamos 15 anos e ele parou depois do fora público que eu dei nele logo após o NOM de História da Magia.  
E tem esse outro detalhe...  
Eu sou de certa forma meio neurótica.  
Ok. Muito neurótica.  
Odeio bagunça na casa, com exceção do meu quarto que é o lugar mais bagunçado do planeta. O resto do meu apartamento é arrumado e tão limpo que brilha. Minha neurose é tão grande que eu prefiro lavar e limpar as coisas com minhas próprias mãos a usar um feitiço.  
Por exemplo, se Amos tivesse tido a boa vontade de lavar a louça eu teria pegado tudo o que ele usou (que por sinal eu marquei antes de deixar em cima da mesa para saber depois o que era) e limpar novamente.  
Eu sou tão chata que nem minha melhor amiga aguentou morar comigo e aceitou uma vaga de jogadora de quadribol nos Estados Unidos sem pensar duas vezes, tamanho o desespero dela para se ver longe da minha pessoa.  
Não fiquei brava. Eu me conheço bem. Sei que Lene estava a ponto de explodir meu cérebro.  
Coitadinha.

Olho para o relógio. 13h30! E eu me distraí limpando a casa.

No desespero todo fiquei sem decidir o que levar. Opto por carregar mais malas, porém levar opções diversas para enfrentar qualquer tipo de situação.

Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não é mesmo?

Consigo chegar 10 minutos adiantada, digo a senha e a mulher do caixa me manda esperar por meu encontro. Mas é claro que o Jimmy acorrentado não iria chegar mais cedo não é mesmo?

O imbecil chega em cima da hora com, pasmem, uma MOCHILA, só UMA mochila nas costas.

Ele não está pensando em usar a mesma cueca todos os dias está?

QUE NOJO!

Quando me vê ele da um sorriso animado, ajeita a mochila nas costas, arrepia os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados dele e caminha casualmente na minha direção. Ele quase morre do coração ao ser abordado pela mulher do caixa que lhe pergunta a senha de uma forma "muito polida". Seguro uma gargalhada.

Jimmy acorrentado senta do meu lado com as bochechas coradas...

– Nossa, me diz onde foi a guerra. Porque acho que alguém ali se esqueceu de morrer.

Eu não ia rir. Não ia mesmo. Só que, devo admitir, foi uma boa piada.

Porque, colega, aquela mulher é sem dúvidas uma espécie de zumbi. Ela é até meio roxa, parece estar em estado de putrefação, sei lá. Credo.

Potter fica muito agitado ao me ver rindo. Ele começa a lançar uma piada atrás da outra e eu não me agüento. Estou até com dor na barriga de tanto que eu ri.

Paramos imediatamente quando a mulher zumbi se aproxima nos mandando entrar pelos fundos e descer para o porão.

Nossa! Esse porão parece uma casa trouxa, toda arrumadinha, limpinha, brilhante.

Adorei.

Na entrada da casa, sorrindo para nós está Alice Longbotton com um vestido rodado e um avental florido.

– Sejam bem vindos, ao treinamento! Nas próximas horas vocês vão aprender como se portar como um casal trouxa recém casado!

No próximo capítulo...

"– _Primeiro vocês precisam aprender a demonstrar carinho um pelo outro. – Alice sorri de uma forma assustadora juntando minhas mãos pequenas e delicadas com as mãos grandes e cheias de calos de Potter – Vamos lá deem as mãos como um casal apaixonado."_

...

"– _Todo o casal tem uma história de como se conheceu... – Alice segura nossas mãos com olhos sonhadores – Qual é a de vocês?_

_Esse jeito dela sempre me deixou intimidado. Ela parece uma maluca, meio avoada, meio esquisita. Não sei nem o que responde com ela me encarando desse jeito_

– _ahnm... Nos conhecemos na escola?_

_Lily parece tão desconfortável quanto eu._

– _unm... James era louco por mim e eu não dava a mínima para ele._

– _EI! – Eu protesto. Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, ok?"_

...

"– _Gente, um pouco mais de esforço pode ser?"_

- " -

**Será que Alice vai conseguir transformar os dois em um casal?**

**O foi que aconteceu na copa mundial de Quadribol?**

**Descubra nos próximos capítulos.**

**NA: Muuuuito Obrigada pelas reviews :D**


	3. Treinamento

_Dia 0_

_Centro de Treinamento_

**James**

– Sejam bem vindos, ao treinamento! Nas próximas horas vocês vão aprender como se portar como um casal trouxa recém casado!

Alice Prewet era uma das garotas mais estranhas da escola. Juro.

Ela tinha uma paixonite totalmente platônica por Sirius. Corria atrás dele o tempo todo na escola. Mandava recadinhos, chocolates, presentes estranhos. Uma vez, tentou fazê-lo comer bombons recheados de poção do amor. Ela até azarou a nossa amiga Lenuxa, porque deduziu que Sirius estava gostando da pobre coitada.

Cara, Lenuxa é gente boa, mas é a Lenuxa! Ela é tipo um dos Marotos. Tirando, é claro, o fato de que ela é a melhor amiga de Lily e agora joga Quadribol profissionalmente nos Estados Unidos.

Ah Lenuxa, você faz falta. Nunca mais tive uma adversária descente no concurso de cuspe de sementes de melancia a distancia.

Só conseguimos nos livrar da maluca da Alice quando Aluado teve a brilhante idéia de jogá-la para cima do primeiro pobre coitado que aparecesse. Isso foi no sexto ano, já que a garota estava ficando mais e mais doida e a essa altura já beirava uma internação no Saint Mugus. Ela perseguia Lenuxa por todos os cantos, ameaçando-a de todas as formas possíveis. O cúmulo do cúmulo foi quando ela amarrou Almofadinhas e o prendeu em um armário de vassouras por vários dias.

Resumindo a história, o primeiro otário que surgiu foi Frank Longbotton, um nerd rechonchudo que dividia dormitório com a gente e sempre tentava se enturmar. Não sei como, mas Aluado conseguiu convencê-los a marcar um encontro e desde então eles estão juntos.

E sabe? O namoro melhorou a vida dos dois. Frank começou a malhar e deixou de ser tão retardado. Alice parou de ser maluca e virou a namorada ideal. Os dois formavam o casal maravilha do sétimo ano de Hogwarts e o casamento deles foi o maior acontecimento de todos os tempos. Aluado, obviamente, foi o padrinho.

Agora, eu gostaria mesmo de saber o que minha querida ex-colega de escola poderia nos ensinar em um treinamento para uma missão como a que vamos enfrentar...

- Lily! James! – Alice nos dá um daqueles famosos abraços esfarela costela dela – Quanto tempo, meus queridos!

Meus queridos...

Lily fica roxa de indignação ao ouvir Alice a chamando de querida. Elas não se davam nada bem. O motivo é óbvio: Alice vivia tentando matar a melhor amiga dela.

- E você tem notícia da Lenuxa? – Alice pergunta com ar inocente e Lily quase entra em combustão.

- Marlene está muito bem, obrigada – Ela responde trincando os dentes. – Ela recebeu um convite para jogar em um time Inglês. Acho que deve voltar para a próxima temporada.

Essa é uma boa novidade! Aposto que Lenuxa da um jeito no Almofadinhas, faz o cara sair de casa um pouco. Nem que ela o coloque em uma coleira e o leve para passear no parque junto com os outros cachorros.

As duas ficam piscando os olhos uma para a outra como se estivessem se analisando ou fazendo uma competição de quem está com a melhor maquiagem. Sei lá.

Mulheres são esquisitas.

Eu fico de boa na minha, não quero me meter no meio dessa coisa entre elas que eu sinceramente não sei descrever.

Então do nada Alice estala os dedos e sai andando pelo lugar que, agora notei, é tipo uma réplica de casa trouxa. Ou pelo menos eu acredito que seja.

- Vamos ao que interessa então, meus amores – (nesse momento ouço Lily bufar indignada do meu lado) – O treinamento de hoje é sobre: "Se portando como um casal trouxa recém casado"

Ai cara! Porque isso?

Eu sei como me portar como um marido. É só seguir o exemplo de papai: Ler jornal, ficar o dia todo fingindo concertar coisas, tomar café, reclamar dos vizinhos, elogiar a comida de mamãe e roncar super alto. O que mais um marido deve fazer além disso?

A senhora Longbotton nos faz sentar lado a lado em um sofá de almofadas fofas e vermelhas na sala da casa trouxa. Lily tenta se sentar um pouco distante, mas Alice praticamente a joga no meu colo. Sinto minhas entranhas se contorcendo dentro de mim e começo a suar frio.

Ah, o famoso efeito Lily Evans!

Evans está praticamente da cor do sofá.

- Isso – Alice coloca a mão de Evans na minha cocha e dessa vez até eu fico corado. - Assim está melhor! Vocês têm que demonstrar carinho um pelo outro. Casais fazem esse tipo de coisa. Me digam, como é que vocês costumam demonstrar carinho pelas pessoas que amam?

Bolas de feno passam pela sala enquanto Evans e eu permanecemos em silêncio.

Eu não demonstro carinho por ninguém, nunca tive uma namorada séria. Tenho meus amigos e costumo dar socos ou jogar bombas de bosta no quarto deles. É isso que ela quer saber?

- Vamos pessoal! – Alice nos encara com os olhos brilhando. – Como se demonstra carinho por alguém que você gosta?

- unm... abraços? – eu tento.

Alice bate palmas.

- É um bom começo, James, parabéns! Lily? Algo a dizer?

- Não sei, cafuné?

- É, cafuné também. Mas em público, como você demonstraria que ama seu marido em público?

- Podemos andar de mãos dadas.

- Mãos dadas soa como algo normal...

- Vocês não são bons nisso não é mesmo? Já namoraram alguém por mais de um mês?

- Não. – Me espanto ao perceber que Lily também nunca teve um namorado sério. Como pode isso?

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Bom, vamos lá... Está nas pequenas coisas. Como, por exemplo, fazer a comida preferida dele, usar roupas na cor preferida dele, tirar os caroços das azeitonas para ficar mais fácil de comer, trazer flores, deixar a tampa da privada abaixada... Esse tipo de coisas. Agora em público... Está no olhar, nas mãos dadas, nos pequenos beijos delicados, em abrir a porta para a esposa passar primeiro... Nos apelidos fofos.

Faço uma careta na menção de apelidos fofos. Odeio apelidos fofos. Olho para o lado e noto que Evans está com a mesma expressão de desgosto que eu.

Ser um casal não é nada fácil. A única parte boa de ser casado é exatamente a que eu não vou poder fazer: dormir com minha esposa de mentirinha.

Essa missão vai ser muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

**Lily**

Eu gostaria de saber por que escolheram essa jararaca para nos dar o treinamento. Queria mesmo! Ela fica me olhando como se eu fosse uma idiota só porque eu não sei como me portar como uma esposa.

Desculpa, querida, mas pelo menos eu nunca tentei dar chocolates com poção do amor para um pobre coitado. Não preciso desse tipo de truque baixo para conquistar um homem.

"Seja uma profissional, Evans. Você é mais forte do que isso, Evans" – repito esse mantra várias vezes em minha mente enquanto escuto o discurso da senhora _Eu-Tenho-Um-Marido-Perfeito-E-Você-É-Uma-Solteirona _cada vez mais voltado para o lado "humilhe sua ex colega de escola porque você é casada e ela nunca teve um namoro de mais de um mês".

Minha mão está ficando suada em cima da cocha de Potter. Daqui a pouco ele vai achar que sou uma porca que sua pelas mãos, sua MUITO. Ele está bem perto de mim. Estou me sentindo muito intimidada com essa proximidade toda.

- Ok. Talvez a gente deva começar com a história do casal. – Alice olha para o nada sonhadora e começa a nos contar a história de como Frank a pediu em casamento. Claro, era bem isso que eu queria saber.

Potter respira profundamente e eu fico meio sem graça. Ele está com a cara praticamente grudada na minha cabeça então me dá a impressão de que ele está dando uma fungada no meu cabelo. Ainda bem que eu o lavei hoje de manhã.

Depois de narrar todo o pedido de casamento, aumentando umas 10 mil vezes a história para que eu me sinta humilhada e com baixa auto-estima (isso funcionaria se eu tivesse ligando a mínima para relacionamentos e amor. Odeio essa mentalidade ridícula dela de que uma mulher precisa de um homem para ser feliz. É muito século XIV), a chatolina decide mudar o foco do treinamento outra vez.

Como treinadora ela é uma ótima cozinheira. Só isso.

– Primeiro vocês precisam aprender a demonstrar carinho um pelo outro. – Alice sorri de uma forma assustadora juntando minhas mãos pequenas e delicadas com as mãos grandes e cheias de calos de Potter. – Vamos lá dêem as mãos como um casal apaixonado

Isso é muito constrangedor. Muito mesmo. Potter está parecendo um pimentão e eu imagino que também esteja.

Essa bruxa é mesmo uma mocréia maluca. Fica mudando de tática o tempo inteiro. Ela está fazendo de propósito para me deixar sem graça. Da próxima vez que eu encontrar Frank, vou dar em cima dele na frente dela como vingança.

- E os pequenos beijos delicados?

Ótimo, agora vou ter que beijar Potter! Daqui a pouco ela manda eu acorrentá-lo na cama. Isso seria uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. Até para alguém do nível ela.

James me encara assustado.

- Ai, tudo bem! – O bom senso parece atingi-la de alguma forma. - Vamos fazer o treinamento começando pelo mais básico: Apelidos fofos. Como vocês vão chamar um ao outro em público?

Não vou chamar James de nome algum.

- Anm Lily e James? – Potter mais pergunta do que afirma.

Alice bufa e revira os olhos. Aposto que ela vai começar a dizer como ela a Frank se chamam na intimidade deles. Credo.

- NÃO!

- Ok. Querido e Querida?

- Parece muito tradicional! Vocês podem fazer melhor que isso!

Claro que podemos...

- Xuxu e Xuxula?

Jimmy acorrentado só pode estar brincando! Não vou de forma alguma chamá-lo assim na frente dos outros.

Nessa até Alice concordou comigo. É um apelido ridículo.

- Amor? – Digo logo esse para que Potter não me venha com mais nada pior que Xuxula.

- Estou vendo que vocês não vão mais longe do que isso. – Alice desiste – chamem-se de amor mesmo. É melhor do que Xuxu e Xuxula, pelo menos. Tentem se tratar dessa forma a partir de agora. Aliás, não os vi trocarem uma palavra um com o outro desde que começamos. Comunicação é a base de todo relacionamento. Vamos, conversem.

Conversar com James Potter? Sobre o que?

Sobre o tempo?

Potter está claramente pensando o mesmo que eu. Da para ver pelo modo como ele está arrepiando compulsivamente os cabelos.

- Sobre o que? - A diferença entre nós é que ele costuma falar qualquer coisa que se passa na cabeça dele. Acho que não existe um filtro no cérebro pouco desenvolvido desse homem.

- Vamos fazer umas perguntinhas básicas, para vocês saberem um pouco mais um sobre o outro. Que tal?

- Tá, pode ser. – Dou de ombros.

Melhor do que conversar sobre o tempo.

- Qual a cor preferida de vocês?

- Vermelho. – respondemos juntos.

- Praia ou Campo?

- Campo.

- Doce ou Salgado?

- Doce.

- Frio ou Calor?

- Calor.

Depois de uma série de perguntas bate e volta às quais (para meu total desespero) acabamos respondendo as mesmas coisas totalmente sem querer, Alice está quase tento um orgasmo, tamanha sua animação. Ela dá gritinhos alternados a cada resposta igual e bate palmas, animada.

- Animal preferido?

- Bambi! – Respondo sem pensar.

- Bambi? – Potter e Alice me encaram como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa muito bizarra.

- É! O Bambi da Disney!

Consigo ouvir o barulho do restaurante lá em cima de tão quieto que ficou o centro de treinamento.

Pois bem Evans, como eles vão saber quem é Bambi? Os dois são bruxos puro sangue.

- Ah claro! Tinha me esquecido. Vocês são bruxos puro sangue. Bambi é um desenho animado sobre um cervo bebê que vive altas aventuras na floresta. A mãe dele morre na campina... É super triste essa parte. – Quase choro só de lembrar de uma das cenas mais tristes de todos os tempos. - Eu era viciada nesse desenho quando pequena. Tenho até um bichinho de pelúcia dele com o qual eu durmo todas as noites. Olha!

Tiro meu Bambi da mala. Ele está todo amassado de um lado só porque eu durmo em cima dele faz uns 10 anos. Alice me encara como se eu fosse uma maluca.

James Potter está estranhamento pálido, com um sorriso meio maníaco nos lábios e um olhar vidrado voltado para o meu Bambi.

- Gente! Ele não está tão feio assim!

- Claro que não. – responde Alice como quem diz "sim, querida" para uma criança birrenta.

Já mencionei o quanto eu odeio essa cretina?

- E o seu animal predileto, James?

Jimmy Acorrentado continua encarando meu Bambi como se ele fosse algo de outro mundo. Enfio meu dedo no olho dele.

- AI!

- Presta atenção, Jimmy Acorrentado!

- Não me chame assim! MEU OLHO!

- Ai que dó. Vai chorar? – Dou outro cutucão, dessa vez na orelha dele.

- EVANS!

James me dá um beliscão na cocha.

- AI POTTER!

Dou uma lambida no meu dedo e enfio na orelha dele.

-Toma essa!

-ECAAAA!

- Meninos, preciso lembrar vocês de que estamos em um treinamento para uma missão séria?

Acho que ouvi Alice dizendo alguma coisa. Não pude prestar atenção, pois Potter pegou meu Bambi, subiu no sofá e o ergueu aos céus.

- Potter! O Bambi não. – Fico em pé no sofá tentando alcançar meu bichinho, mas Potter deve ter uns 3 metros porque é simplesmente a pessoa mais alta de todo o universo.

Pulo em cima dele e me penduro em seu pescoço tentando escalá-lo.

- Evans! – Ouço a voz abafada de Potter debaixo da mão que estou apoiando na cara dele. -Pare com isso.

- Devolva meu Bambi!

- Saia de cima de mim! Eu vou cair...

-CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alice está de pé no meio da sala, com as mãos na cintura, o rosto vermelho, espumando de raiva.

- Gente, um pouco mais de esforço, pode ser?

Nesse momento percebo que estava me comportando feito uma criança e me sinto bastante envergonhada.

O que eu fui fazer? Alice já não gosta de mim por causa da Marlene, agora então vai fazer o pior relatório de comportamento que eu receberei em toda a minha vida.

Isso é tudo culpa do Potter. Ele faz com que eu me comporte como uma idiota.

Sento-me no sofá, completamente constrangida. Potter se aconchega novamente ao meu lado, passando o braço por trás do meu ombro e colocando o Bambi no meu colo. Dou um beijo na bochecha dele, como um casal fofo e cheio de açúcar faria, sorrimos um para o outro de forma estúpida e depois voltamos nosso olhar para Alice como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela se da por satisfeita e se senta novamente em sua poltrona.

- E isso é o que eu chamo de demonstração de carinho em público – Ela ajeita uma mexa de cabelo rebelde – Viu só como vocês conseguem? É assim que devem se portar na frente dos outros. Tirando a briga ridícula por causa de um alce de pelúcia.

- Cervo. – Potter diz.

Alice finge que não percebeu ter sido corrigida, mas noto um tom fortemente avermelhado em suas bochechas. Eu bem sei como ela odeia que a corrijam.

Isso me deixa com um sério problema, pois preciso comemorar apenas internamente e não transparecer como eu estou feliz por vê-la nesse estado.

No fim das contas, a total falta de noção de Potter pode ser utilizada para algo bom.

Esse treinamento está sendo mais divertido do que eu esperava.

**James**

Ela ainda tem aquele bicho de pelúcia. E ainda não sabe que eu sou um animago cervo que ela encontrava na floresta e chamava de Senhor Cervo Nick.

Claro que eu não contém. Se ela souber disso...

Ela me mata.

Engulo seco e volto a me concentrar no treinamento.

Evans está adorando torturar a pobre Senhora Logbotton. Eu notei isso.

Essa ruiva é mesmo sensualmente cruel.

Não ligaria em nada se ela quisesse me torturar.

Isso é muito triste. Eu poderia estar nessa missão com Melissa Newstow, ela é completamente desagradável tanto de vista quanto de convivência. Eu conseguiria me concentrar muito melhor na minha missão sem a Evans para me lembrar todos os dias da minha paixão platônica por ela, que é mil vezes pior do que a de Alice por Sirius.

Ok. Tem algumas diferenças: Em primeiro lugar eu jamais daria bombons com poção de amor para Evans; em segundo lugar eu não tentaria matar qualquer cara que tente algo com ela; em terceiro lugar, e mais importante, não sou um louco como Alice.

Talvez eu tenha feito algo estúpido como usar minha forma animaga para descobrir grande parte dos segredos de Lily na época de hogwarts, me aproveitando totalmente da adoração que ela tem por cervos. Mas isso só fez mesmo é me distanciar mais dela. Eu simplesmente não podia tirar vantagens dos meus conhecimentos, porque ela iria ficar super desconfiada.

E, cara, se ela descobrir o que eu fiz, ela vai me capar.

Minha vida amorosa é mesmo ridícula. Estou preso a uma paixão platônica ridícula por uma mulher que não está nem aí para mim e não consigo me envolver com mais ninguém.

E claro, o lance do acorrentado também não tem me ajudado muito com a mulherada.

Bellatrix Black, obrigada por destruir minha carreira e minha vida amorosa ao mesmo tempo.

Lily me da um beliscão e eu volto a prestar atenção na faladeira de Alice.

Aliás, Eu queria mesmo saber por que Alice está me encarando como se eu fosse um idiota. Eu fiz alguma coisa para deixá-la brava?

Não sei. Eu nunca sei o que há quando se trata de mulheres.

Uma hora elas estão bem. Outra hora, estão malucas só porque você estava conversando com a irmã mais nova Narcisa. E depois estão muito nervosas porque você se "esqueceu" de ir a um chá de bebê chato porque queria ir ver o jogo de Quadribol com seus melhores amigos.

Vai entender.

- Ei! Ta tudo bem aí Alice? – Dou um soquinho no ombro direito dela para descontrair.

Eu tenho a impressão de que isso a deixou um pouco mais brava comigo.

Aliás, eu acho que agora ela quer muito me matar.

O que eu fiz de errado?

- Alice – Lily percebe o perigo e tenta me salvar da fúria do dragão. – Ouvi dizer que você e Frank compraram uma casa ENORME em Hogsmead. É verdade?

A tática de Evans surte o efeito previsto: distrair Alice. Ela fica um tempão falando sobre a tal casa que ela comprou.

Eu não sei por que as pessoas prezam esse lance de casas grandes. Faz sentido se você tem uma família gigantesca, mas se é só você e a esposa, qual é a graça?

Deve ser é sinistro. Imagino que os cômodos devem ter eco de tão vazios.

Eu estava prestes a fazer esse comentário quando foi decidido voltar ao treinamento.

– Todo o casal tem uma história de como se conheceu... – Alice segura nossas mãos com olhos sonhadores. – Qual é a de vocês?

Esse jeito dela sempre me deixou intimidado. Ela parece uma maluca, meio avoada, meio esquisita. Não sei nem o que responder com ela me encarando desse jeito

– ahnm... Nos conhecemos na escola?

Lily parece tão desconfortável quanto eu.

– unm... James era louco por mim e eu não dava a mínima para ele.

– EI! – Eu protesto. Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, ok?

- Calado! – Alice me dá uma tapa bem ardida no braço. Ela ainda deve estar brava comigo, por algum motivo desconhecido pela humanidade. - Isso parece interessante... No último ano ele te salvou de um ex-namorado motoqueiro maluco e vocês começaram a sair.

- Ex-namorado motoqueiro?

- Isso.

- E então o amor de vocês venceu a distancia, pois foram para faculdades diferentes. E ele te pediu em casamento no dia da sua formatura. AI que lindo!

- ahnm... Ok então.

E assim o dia se passa comigo e Lily fazendo coisas ridículas de casal. Alice não se cansa de nos fazer ficar andando pela casa de mentirinha de mãos dadas.

Descobrimos no final de um dia cansativo que vamos ter que ficar nessa base de treinamento até Sábado de manhã quando finalmente seremos alocados a nossa nova casa. Lá para umas 18h00, Alice nos entrega um papel com o plano todo do treinamento:

Dia 1: Noções básicas de relacionamento.

Dia 2: Afazeres Domésticos

Dia 3: Vivendo como um trouxa, seus modos e curiosidades.

Dia 4: Sobre suas profissões.

Lily ergue as sobrancelhas quando ela lê o assunto do dia 4.

- Nós vamos trabalhar como trouxas?

- Sim. – Alice responde prontamente.

O que exatamente os trouxas fazem em seus trabalhos?

Eu cheguei a cursar uma matéria sobre o modo de vida deles, mas não me lembro de quase nada. Faz muito tempo que terminei Hogwarts.

Eu tinha ouvido falar que eles estudam mais uns quatro anos depois da escola para poder finalmente exercer alguma profissão. Não sei se um dia de treinamento vai ser equivalente a isso.

- Mas não faz sentido ALGUM! – Lily explode. - Porque temos que fazer isso?

-Não se preocupem, as profissões que escolhemos para vocês são fáceis. Vocês não sentirão nenhuma dificuldade em exercê-las!

-E quais seriam? – Pergunto.

- Arquiteto e Psicóloga.

Gostaria de saber o que um arquipetos faz. Se Alice diz que é fácil, então deve ser. Se bem que, ela não ia nada bem na matéria de trouxas em Hogwarts. Até desistiu depois do quinto ano.

-E me diz onde é fácil ser arquiteto, Potter não tem capacidade para isso!

Obrigada Evans por todo esse apoio. Falando assim, ela me lembra meu precioso papai. Acho que os dois se dariam super bem.

- Mas é só fazer desenhos de prédios!

Lily parece horrorizada com o que Alice falou. Pelo visto aquipélagos não fazem só desenhos de prédios. Espero que não seja Alice a pessoa que me dará esse treinamento...

- Lógico que não!

O dia dois é bastante movimentado. Passamos o tempo todo dentro da casa trouxa de mentira fazendo uma porção de coisas. Sou apresentado aos vários aparelhos que eles usam. São tantos, com tantas funcionalidades diferentes que é praticamente impossível decorar todos os nomes.

São muitos nomes.

Evans faz uma listinha com desenhos ilustrativos e diz para eu passar a noite em claro se necessário, mas que eu não a faça passar vergonha na frente dos vizinhos por dizer um nome errado. Ela não pode dizer muita coisa, ficou toda se achando a sabe tudo, porque é nascida trouxa, mas não conseguiu usar a coisa branca que lava roupas direito. Voou um monte de espuma de sabão na cara da Alice, porque ela colocou muito do pó azul na hora de jogar as roupas lá dentro. Além disso, ela encolheu o avental da nossa treinadora na hora de colocar na máquina que seca as roupas. Se bem que talvez ela tenha feito isso de propósito.

É bem possível que tenha sido de propósito.

O dia 3 é um dos mais confusos...

Nele eu sou apresentado ao mundo dos comfutadores, competaodes, não... Computadores. Eles são praticamente caixas que fazem várias coisas. Existe um negócio chamado internet que eu não sei nem explicar o que é, mas os trouxas usam para se comunicar.

Não é mais fácil usar uma coruja? Eu pergunto isso para Lily no que ela simplesmente faz um discurso enorme sobre fronteiras, globalização e outras coisas que eu não entendi.

Evans me mostra alguns esportes trouxas na outra caixa cheia de fotos que falam (acho que o nome era televisão, preciso olhar no papelzinho). Ela diz que eu preciso ter assunto com os homens da vizinhança e, pelo que eu entendi, homens trouxas gostam de falar sobre bebida, esportes e mulher.

Ok. Posso fazer isso facilmente.

O problema é que esses jogos trouxas são coisas muito bizarras. Por exemplo, porque os trouxas gostam de ficar pulando uns em cima dos outros para pegar uma bola? Eles quase se matam por causa disso. Tem que usar um protetor de dentes até, tamanha a violência. Tudo isso para poder levar a bola até o lugar certo.

Tem outro que seria legal se tivesse mais bolas e se os caras voassem ao invés de correrem por um campo verde gigantesco. Só tem um gol! Qual a graça disso?

Mas o pior de todos é aquele com uma bolinha minúscula e tacos estranhos no qual você tem que acertar a bolinha em um buraco no fim do mundo.

Eles só têm essa quantidade imensa de jogos porque não conhecem Quadribol. Estratégia, aventura, violência, risco de vida. Tudo em um lugar só. Quem precisa de tantos esportes quando existe essa perfeição em forma de jogo?

Lily ri quando eu digo isso a ela.

Toda vez que ela faz isso eu penso em como o mundo é injusto. De um lado temos Melissa Newstow que além de feia é tremendamente chata e aceitaria sair comigo numa boa. Do outro temos Lily Evans que é linda, tem um corpo feito para o pecado, um sorriso de derreter todo o Alasca e além de tudo é inteligente e divertida (quando ela quer). Não preciso nem dizer que Evans não só me deu um dos maiores foras da minha vida, como prefere sair com a Lula Gigante a sair comigo.

E é com essa Deusa Vênus do amor que eu vou morar nos próximos sabe-se-lá quantos dias, fingindo ser seu marido.

Que mundo injusto!

Pelo menos eu vou me aproveitar para tirar uma casquinha toda vez que for possível.

Como, por exemplo, dar vários beijos nela fingindo que tem alguém olhando sem necessariamente ter alguém olhando.

Isso vai ser bem legal.

A hora mais confusa de todas é quando pegamos o carro. Porque eu preciso usar esse negócio? É muito difícil! Tenho que pisar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo para essa coisa andar e ainda por cima prestar atenção no que está acontecendo do lado de fora. Não acho que sou capaz de fazer isso.

Esse treinamento me fez admirar cada vez mais os trouxas. Isso é que eu chamo de gente de fibra.

A parte da profissão é bem tranqüila. Pelo que eu entendi só vou precisar fazer desenhos de prédios e miniaturas deles que se chamam maquetes. Isso eu sei fazer, sou muito bom desenhista. E Lily só precisa escutar as pessoas dizerem os problemas delas. Não sabia que existia uma profissão só para escutar os problemas das pessoas.

É só no ultimo dia que podemos estudar o caso todo e fazer planos de ação para a missão.

Na sexta feira a noite estou tão cansado desse negócio todo que me jogo na cama de qualquer jeito e pego no sono rapidinho.

Amanhã é o grande dia.

O dia em que o "até que a morte nos separe" começa de verdade.

Quero só ver.

Não perca!

No próximo capítulo...

"_Potter imediatamente me agarra e me da um beijo cinematográfico. Fico inconformada._

_- Um showzinho para a galera – ele ri no meu ouvido._

_Não sei por que, mas acho que ele não fez isso por causa dos homens da mudança que estão nos espionando. Potter, vou te matar"_

"_Olho para o lado e vejo a senhora tarada que mora do outro lado da rua vindo em minha direção. As mãozinhas gordas dela estão se abrindo e fechando. Acho que ela quer apertar meu bumbum, de novo._

_Lily, cadê você? Socorro!"_

"_-Você tá maluca? E se alguém encontra a gente aqui? _

_- Cala a boca! Vão nos escutar!"_

**NA: Obrigada Pelas Reviews. Nesse capítulo vocês tiveram uma dica do que aconteceu no famoso incidente das algemas. Hahahhaa. **

**Para quem quer saber mais sobre essa história de Bambi e Cervos... leiam uma short fic que eu escrevi: "Sobre Cervos e Domingos". Vou escrever outras sobre a paixão platônica maluca de Alice. (Isso se vocês quiserem)**

**Para quem acompanha Fruits Basket, eu juro que estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo. É que está meio difícil... A inspiração não chega!**


End file.
